One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 34
Airi and Tatiana stared each other down. "So..." Tatiana started. "Before we go home, this needs to be done. But it's not exactly what i wanted with her being loopy." Tatiana glared behind her to see Freya running amok on the ship with Hiroka trying to calm her down. "I understand." Airi aid coldly. "But even if she's a little drunk I bet she can still beat you." "Oh, the usual trash talk? Well well Airi. That must mean you admit defeat. Cause there's no way you can beat me." Freya is laughing and holding a barrel. "I LOVE YOU Mr. BARREL! WILL YOU MARRY ME! 'Of course, Miss Freya! The Name is... Kahn... WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Stage three. Crying." "Stage three?" "Being drunk. Stage one is anger, stage two is goofy, stage three is crying. Stage four should be sleepy." Airi walked towards the ship. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Tatiana asked, slamming her sword down into the ground. "Getting my favorite sword." Airi glared back. "You want a real fight?" "I'm gonna beat you anyway." "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Freya yelled into the barrel. "I THOUGHT WE HAD A FUTURE!" Roku yelled in anguish as the barrel flew off. "HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" He jumped down from the ship and ran into the forest. "That damn barrel made my friend cry!!!" Freya stared at Roku, and cracked her knuckles. Tatiana and Airi saw the sight, and ran. Roku turned to Freya, saw murderous intent explode from her, and gulped. Freya took one step, and fell down. She was asleep. "That was anticlimactic." "Well she's on to stage 5 when she wakes up.... Hangover." Tatiana sat down in place. "Hopefully she wakes up soon, cause I want my rematch!" "You'll get it. But first... Let's make cat whiskers on her face." "Sometimes I wonder how old you really are." "You wanna join me in the cat making?" "Hell yeah, let's go." Tatiana jumped up and walked with Airi. - "My head..." Freya gets up, with cat ears and has whiskers. She has a black mark over an eye, and is holding her head. "Morning cat nip." Fantasia remarked with whiskers drawn on her face. "I'm sure you have something to do with this dontcha?" "What cat nip? What are you talking about." "Here. Take this mirror." Freya stares at herself, and she starts to steam. "I...look... ADORABLE!" Freya is shocked, and stands up. "I can't belive it! I'm adorable!" "YOU LIKE IT?!" "HELL NO!" Freya grabs her swords and snarls, with her teeth becoming fangs. "I WILL SLAUGHTER THE FOOLS WHO MADE ME LIKE THIS!" "Well, it won't be easy. It's a sea of fools." Fantasia groaned. "I live on a ship of fools. And from my previous encounters I feel like it was someone from my crew." Her eyes gaze towards Damein. "He knows he did it.." "Fantasia." He replied, without looking back towards her. "Before you go around blaming me, make sure all your cards in your deck." "We don't have time for your shit!! Tell me who did this!!" "Even if I did. You're not really strong enough to beat them." "I'm strong enough to whip your sorry ass now spill it!!!" "Okay. I saw two crazy bitches go crazy on Freya's unconscious body. It was..." Damien was attacked by a shadow. "FREYA SHALL NEVER FIND OUT!" They glared at Fantasia, taking her down with one hit and disappearing as quickly as they came. Fantasia laid on the deck looking up to the sky. "What the hell was that?" She asked before falling unconscious. Freya growled, and roared. "TATAINA AND AIRI!" Freya jumped after them, having one sword burst in flames. They both stood on the beach waiting for her. "You look adorable!" Tatiana teased, standing up. Airi exhaled and stood up. "So Freya. I'm guessing you want to kill us now? Good. That's kinda what we wanted." Airi reached for her sword. "Let's get this party started." "Wait your damn turn." Tatiana ordered, stepping up. "I'm getting my rematch first. I don't have time to beat you in the dirt Airi." "Oh shut it! We can..." The two were thrown in the air, with Freya roaring. The two slammed onto the ground, and Freya gripped her blades. "Come... I shall destroy you." "That's the spirit!" Tatiana jumped back to her feet and held her blade out in front of her, popping her knuckles with her free hand. "This is gonna be fun." "Don't get wrecked." Airi stated, brushing the sand off of her. "We still have to settle things." "Yeah yeah yeah. I got it!" Tatiana dug her foot in the ground and lunged for Freya, slamming her sword down as Freya jumped back. "You will be annihilated." She growled. "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that adorable neko face!" "QUIT THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT NEKO!" Freya slammed them onto the ground with a kick. Airi spits up some sand. "I guess I gotta participate as well." "NO!!" Tatiana roared. "This is my rematch!!" She instinctively rose her sword to block a slash from Freya. "Wait your turn!!" "Don't tell me what to do. I'll kick your ass." Airi said coldly. "Besides, we both know you'll lose in the end." "We'll see about that!" Tatiana sent Freya backwards and charged for her, slamming her blade down over and over. "DRAGON'S CLAW!!" She flipped her blade to the dull side and slammed it into Freya's side. Freya snarled and charged towards Airi. "DASH AND SLASH!" Freya cuts Airi, and Airi falls down, cut up. Tatiana stopped and laughed. "That's what you get for talking shit!" Airi sits back up and draws her sword. "Shut your damn mouth." She charged for Tatiana and slammed her sword down, creating a huge crater. "Your voice is annoying." She tripped Tatiana and charged for Freya. "As for you!" She yelled as they clashed blades. "I don't appreciate the little sneak attack you did." "You should've been on your guard. There are no rules in mortal combat." "Oh? Then I've been going about this all wrong!" They both jump back and Airi sheaths her sword. "I found something since we last met. Something that I might give you when I pass on." She reached for the sword strapped to her back and pulls on it. "It's a Holy Sword." As she finished her sentence she blocked another attack from Freya. "Maybe you've heard of it." "Excalibur." Freya murmured under her breath. "Yeah." "Great. Dad used it as a toothpick once." "... What?" "Did I forget to say dad was a douche?" "So he stole the sword of the heavens? To use as a toothpick? When we're done I'm killing him." "Sorry, he's already dead. Jarl killed him." "Who?" "World's strongest swordsman." "Then I'll kill him." "That's my job." They both jumped back as Tatiana dropped from the sky. "She's returned." "You better believe it!!" Tatiana growled, glaring up at them both. "I'm not gonna let myself get beaten so easily!!" She lunged herself towards Freya, matching her strikes blow for blow. Airi dashed forward. "Heavenly Blazer!!" She slashed through both Freya and Tatiana, Sedna them both flying up high. Freya rebounded mid air and landed on the ship, while Tatiana crashed to the ground and made her way back to the surface. The three all clash, growling and snarling, when they hear a yell. "MADIENS! 3 BEATIFUL MADIENS ARE LOCKED IN BATTLE!" Anerin run towards them, smiling, and the three jump back. Airi is sweating from fear. "HOLY HELL! This guy... He's a better swordsman then the three of us combined..." Tatiana nods to Airi. "He may very well be one of our toughest fights yet..." Tatiana slams her sword on the ground. "BUT WHO CARES?!" She charges forward but is stopped by Raion. He held out his hand. "Hold it lady. We're here to serve justice!" "RAION!!" Airi yelled. She walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "What the hell are you doing now? Is he one of your perverted friends?!" "What? No. Not this time. He's actually cool!" He winced and grabbed Excalibur to deflect Freya's attack. "Woah there lolicon.... Whats that on your face? Some cat whiskers? They're adora-" Freya cut through Raion, leaving him in two spatial pieces. "Get out the way. You're interrupting." "You see. I would be pissed if I couldn't reform myself." Raion reformed his body and picked Freya up by her shirt. "Don't worry, I knew you could. If you couldn't, I wouldn't has slashed you in half." "That's nice to know... IF I WASN'T A CRAZY PSYCHO!" "....what?" "eh. I don't know, was just trying to be spontaneous. Something I learned from Anerin." Raion gave Anerin a thumbs up. Anerin gave a thumbs up back to Raion. The two smiled, and sparkles surrounded them. The girls stared awkwardly at Raion. Airi coughed. "Well... Didn't know he was your type..." "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc